Romeo and Juliet: Our Story
by Lilac Queen
Summary: Because, even if it was just for a moment, he was her Romeo, and she was his Juliet. Blame Kakashi. And Anko. And Tsunade...and just everybody. SasuSaku. AU. One-shot.


**Summary: Because, even if it was just for a moment, he was her Romeo, and she was his Juliet. Blame Kakashi. And Anko. And Tsunade…and just everybody. SasuSaku. AU. Three-shot**.

**Rated: T (For language)**

**Beta-read By: blankstateofmind  
**

**Dedicated To: ****SakuraluvSasuke0718 (Saki-chan is awesome! Her drawings are beautiful! Go check out her deviantart work! And I love you very much Saki-chan!)  
**

* * *

"_One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure it's worth watching." –Unknown_

* * *

Stare.

Stares back.

Glare.

Still staring.

Growl.

An eyebrow raised.

"Do you want something, Pinky?"

_That's it._

The pink-haired girl lunged at the Uchiha with such a force that sent both of them toppling downwards. Naruto watched with an exasperated expression as he saw both of his best friends wrestling…_again_. Why can't they just _get along_? Things have been this way since he first introduced them to each other the moment when Sasuke thought of her as another one of his fangirls, and Sakura deemed him as a chicken-ass jerk. It took them some time, but their views changed. But, they still keep on fighting. And if the blond tried to intervene, he was the one that ended up most beat up.

"Teme, Sakura-chan, stop fighting!" the blond screamed, finally having enough of their childish behavior. The raven-haired and the pinkette both stared at him for a second, before resuming their fight, more fervently than before. Naruto felt like crying.

_Why me?_ He thought with a sigh, before going on his own way. _Maybe Hinata-chan will cheer me up. _

Sasuke and Sakura didn't pay any heed to the blonds' exit and kept on wrestling, as usual.

* * *

Kakashi watched as his two favorite students bickered amongst each other, and wrestled with all their power. He shook his head at their childish conducts. Where had the maturity disappeared in this harsh world? With his students at each other's throat, this school would soon diminish in no time as a battlefield. He ignored the small voice in his head telling him that he's exaggerating on a great deal.

Sasuke—the ever arrogant boy with charming looks and a devil's personality. He may get the best grades in school, but they amount to nothing when his behavior comes forth. And Sakura—the ever feisty girl, with a boisterous attitude that would even surpass that of Naruto's. And oh, poor, poor Naruto, who is always busy trying to keep his best friends apart from trying to kill each other. _Now, how to fix this problem?_

His eyes crinkled as an idea popped into his devious mind. Since he's their homeroom teacher, and he can basically get Anko, the Drama teacher, on his side, he could surely get a fair share of drama in his pupil's life, right? He looked down in his hands, seeing a copy of Romeo and Juliet script that was lying around until he picked up from the teacher's lounge. Well, he can bring this script in use for the senior students here. And what's more? He could sum it up as more than half their grades on this act.

Now, to arrange all the things before informing his _dear_ students.

* * *

Tenten stared as her friend kept on glaring at a certain raven-haired individual, who gladly reciprocated the gesture. The brown-haired girl sighed at their actions, knowing that the class just found them as a duo comedy show.

She couldn't expect anything from the pinkette, knowing her obnoxious nature, but _Sasuke _too? Wasn't he supposed to be the wise one among them? Then why was he playing along with Sakura in their haters quarrel? Shouldn't he just ignore her and turn into his emotionless façade without sparing a glance at the pinkette?

But no. In fact, he does the exact _opposite_, and fights back at her. Instead of using his head and ending this not-so-beneficial squabble, he just adds fuel to the fire, and _purposely_ ticks off the pinkette from time to time. Just what is _actually_ going on in both of theirs head? She spared Neji—her rival with whom she was secretly in love—an exasperated look, who seemed to be sharing her feelings right now, regarding the two lunatics. And immediately afterwards, a glare was sent at the Hyuuga genius from the bun-haired girl, regaining her rival attitude. He merely raised an eyebrow at her sudden shift of emotions.

As soon as their homeroom teacher, Kakashi Hatake, entered in the classroom, there was pin drop silence, save for the two bickering fools at the corner near the window.

"Well, what do we see? A lover's quarrel! Oh what has this world come to witness such a spat?" He always enjoyed the flustered faces of his two favorite students when he regarded them as lovers. Both of their enraged forms would glare at him with a "What the fuck?" expression, not that he pays any heed to them.

"Anyway, my lovely students, I've a very important announcement to make," he said, his eyes having a devious spark in them, making his students stiffen in anticipation.

"What is it, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto exclaimed with a giddy expression. At last, he could escape from his best friends conducting murder attempts.

"For the next seven days, this school will be a Romeo and Juliet Fandom. Some of you will be assigned as Romeo and some as Juliet. Therefore, there will be more than one Romeo and Juliet. Also, the casting will be done by Anko and I, so you're not allowed to complain at all. This project is worth more than half your grades, so you should think wisely, get it?" He smiles under his mask, mischievousness gleaming in his eyes.

The students stared at their teacher gaping like a fish. A stupid _Romeo and Juliet_ world was going to decide their grades? What. The. Fuck. APOCALYPSE!

"Now, all the Romeos and Juliets should act like them, and no out of line things, alright?" His tone left no room for complaints. All the students nodded, too scared out of their minds to even _try _to defy their teacher, knowing how scary he can get when serious. "You could consider this as a type of competition." He shrugged.

Four pair of eyes immediately darkened at the aspect of competing—namely Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Tenten—who'd never pass up a chance of showing off their triumph, be it an issue of rivalry (which applies for Sakura and Tenten), or an issue of looking down upon others (in case of Sasuke and Neji).

Noticing that he's gotten the attention of the main interests of this drama plot, Kakashi smiled under his mask. Things would be better from now on, at least for him, that is.

"Well, everyone gather in the gym, since it's the biggest place in the school for practicing the play, and you will get to know the roles assigned to you by me and Anko." And with that said, he walked out of the classroom, only to poke his head inside. "And just in case any one of you plan to bunk and not come in the assigned place, let me tell you that a very gruesome punishment awaits you," he said, looking pointedly at Naruto who seemed to be scared for his life. Kakashi exited, leaving a chattering mass of students vocalizing their views to each other.

Sasuke smirked at the thought of winning and making others miserable for their loss. As far as competitions were concerned, he was always the one to score the highest possible mark in them. No one, not even Neji, could beat him in this. But of course, that doesn't stop the losers from trying to go up against him, especially a certain pinkette, who was busy glaring holes in his head—for no reason too.

Rolling his eyes, he stood up to follow Kakashi's instructions once he noticed that most of the students were already piling out of the room. He spared one last scrutinizing glare towards Sakura—who stuck out her tongue at him making him roll his eyes, before walking out himself.

* * *

Kakashi discussed everything with Anko—who didn't want to miss a chance of making her students lives miserable, given her sadistic nature. It was easy to convince the principal, Tsunade, since he had the Drama teacher herself by his side. All in all, it was a piece of cake to get things in the exact place he wanted.

His eyes shone with excitement as his students started entering the gym, some grumbling, some complaining, some excited, some bored. Eyeing the piece of paper in his hand—that consisted of cast assignment, his smile increased tenfold, frightening some of his meek students.

"Attention!" He clapped his hands loud enough for his students to notice his presence. "I've the casting roles in my hand right now. And again, I'd like to warn you that you should promptly accept whatever role comes to you, without any complaints. Alright?" All the students grumbled out a weak 'yes' to their teacher.

"Now that we all have come to an agreement, let's begin, shall we? Anko?" The said woman smiled maniacally at the students, spreading an uneasy feeling amongst everyone.

"Listen, you brats! I'm going to say this just once, so you better pay attention!" Her loud voice boomed in the gym. "This drama fandom world of Romeo and Juliet will be conducted in our school for about a week, and it counts for almost more than half of your grades. These grades will accumulate points in your Art section. So, if you want to graduate with some noticeable grades, take this seriously! Understood?"

Low murmurs of positive responses echoed in the room, making Anko smirk at the fear she rose amongst the students.

"Fine! Now shut your traps and listen to the roles casted to you which Kakashi will announce now." She nodded at the gray-haired man, who could barely control the enthusiasm flowing from his shoulders.

"The roles casted for you all are decided by me and your drama teacher, basing on your compatibility with your fellow classmates," he started, giving an accused glance to a certain raven-haired boy and pinkette, before lowering his eyes to the sheet of paper. "There are three Romeos and three Juliets, and as per, there would be three same roles assigned amongst you, including the companions of the main leads."

He looked up for a moment to gauge the reaction of his fellow pupils. As expected, they seemed to be complaining about it, but were soon silenced by a malicious hiss by Anko.

"The three Romeos are: Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara."

The whole gym broke out into fits of murmurs, most saying that they expected as much, except the pineapple-head boy who just grumbled, "Troublesome. What a drag." Sasuke smirked, having expected that he'd definitely get the main role, whereas Neji maintained a look of indifference regarding the break of the new information.

"SILENCE!"

The murmurs stopped immediately. Kakashi continued, not before sending Anko a grateful glance.

"Now, the three Juliets are: Tenten Hizarashi, Sakura Haruno, and Temari Sabaku."

Once again, roars of disbeliefs roamed around, some fangirls complaining about them not being casted the main role. One certain red-head decided to voice out her displeasure on the matter.

"Kakashi-sensei, that's not right! I deserve to act opposite Sasuke-kun as his Juliet! We're made for each other." This earned her a scoff from the pinkette, who rolled her eyes at Karin from being so attached on the chicken-butt guy that annoyed the hell out of her. Karin glared at Sakura in return, not noticing the disgusting glance Sasuke sent at her.

Sasuke was going to scoff himself, but it seemed that his rival had done the deed for him. Having Karin as his Juliet was worse than having his enemy outsmart him. Though, both were undignified for him. But, it isn't exactly confirmed who is to act opposite him as Juliet among the three girls.

"Well, well, Karin dear, you've got to deal with it. And it's us who know better about who is made for whom, okay? Now get your scrawny little ass back before I lose my patience with you," Anko sneered at the girl. The red-head valued her life, so did as she was told. Anko smiled, her pleasant mood returning as soon as the read-head was out of her sight.

"But who's acting opposite whom?" It was Shikamaru who, as always, asked the most logical thing on the matter currently being discussed.

Kakashi smiled, for he had expected the lazy genius to voice out this question. He'd enjoy nothing more than seeing the reactions of his students when they get the whole casting ordeal. He faintly heard Naruto screaming in the background not to cast his best friends opposite each other, as he was not a least bit excited about attending a funeral soon. It just added more to his guilty pleasure. Naruto would not be excited by how the things are going to turn out.

"Tenten, you'd act opposite Neji as his Juliet, with Lee playing the role of Mercutio, Romeo's best friend." As soon as the words left his mouth, he heard a scream come from the bun-haired girl, while Neji smirked at the current circumstances that put his rival and secret love interest in this situation. At last, he'd have his chance with spending some time with her when she's not trying to kill him with the weird weapons she carried around with herself all the time.

Sakura frowned. Things were not turning out in her favor. She couldn't stand being casted opposite the cocky jerk, for she is sure to kill him within five minutes. But looking at the way things are now, she had a fifty percent probability of it happening. She wouldn't mind acting opposite Shikamaru, as the lazy genius didn't irritate her as much. But the other situation was just a big NO-NO. She couldn't stand that jerk's presence even for just a moment. She'd either kill him or herself.

"Sakura," Kakashi said, catching the attention of all the students who were anticipating who she'd be cast aside. The lazy genius or her die hard enemy? "You're playing Juliet, and Naruto will act as Mercutio, that is your Romeo's best friend, and your eternal lover of a Romeo is," he paused for a dramatic effect, which seemed to work as most students shouted at him to just spit it out already. "…Sasuke!"

Sasuke choked on the water he was drinking and directed a bewildered gaze at the gray-haired man, who just winked at him, as if knowing something about him that he himself didn't know. Sakura, on the other hand, was a whole different case. Her face was drained of any color. She was as white as a ghost. Her face mimicked the expression of that of a horror stricken maiden in some horror movie. Her jaw was hanging on the floor, while Naruto seemed on the verge of either fainting or dying—with Hinata trying to console him by his side.

"As a result, Shikamaru will have Temari as his Juliet, and Kiba as his best friend Mercutio." With that said, Kakashi smiled at everyone, enjoying the predicament he put everyone in. He watched as Temari started shouting at being casted with 'a fucking genius with no voice that irritates the fuck out of her.' On the other hand, Shikamaru muttered something along the lines of being casted opposite 'a troublesome woman who doesn't know when to stop shouting.'

Kakashi read out the rest of the roles and their according group to play by.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, I CAN'T STAND THAT FUCKING CHICKEN-ASS CONCEITED JERK! I'M NOT GOING TO ACT AS HIS FUCKING _**JULIET**_!"

* * *

Sasuke stared at the script, rolling his eyes at the over-dramatic lines. Sure he was smug about getting the lead role, but he wasn't exactly too happy about delivering these mushy dialogues. Shakespeare was never really his favorite writer, since all he wrote were romance genre. Not that it changed the fact that _he_ was playing the main character. Well, _duh_.

He watched…and watched as the pinkette bickered with their teacher to change her role. He barely heard some incoherent words about him being muttered by the girl. Feisty as always. He wouldn't have it any other way though. He liked that about her.

He stared at the script again, thinking it wasn't that bad either. In fact, it was better. He couldn't have a better chance of irking the pinkette. He'd totally take advantage of this opportunity.

What he didn't know was it'd take such a change of course that he'd be forced to alter his thoughts. Things would never be the same again after this play.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sakura, do it," Kakashi said simply, and in a no-nonsense tone. If the main person refused, his planning will be a bit useless. Okay, now a bit, totally useless. And that's why he must convince her.

"_No._"

Easier said than done.

A sudden idea popped in his mind (as always), and he smiled under his mask, thankful for the cover.

"Sakura, don't you want to use this chance to look down upon our dear Uchiha? This play is worth more than half your grade, and could possibly do wonders for your average grades in finals. Are you sure you want to miss this chance?"

He was a smooth talker. Yamato, his fellow colleague, was always a victim of this. Only Naruto knew of this ability. And Naruto did good work on keeping it a secret. Just as he did good work in letting Naruto skip detention for a month.

Sakura frowned. Kakashi made a good point, though it was quite obvious from the start. She _could_ use this chance to get on par with the Uchiha genius. And anyway, she can't pass up this golden opportunity just like that. It'd in fact, make her lose. Well, she wouldn't let the Uchiha win. Even if she had to endure his _camaraderie._

"Fine," she huffed.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled at her tone of defeat. He had her exactly where he wanted. Now to make preparations.

He clapped his hands twice, gaining attention of his students, and voiced out his next move.

"Since this play is half worth your grade, you will have no school for a week. The principal has given us the permission to start from today itself. So get ready, and separate in three groups accordingly."

The students dispersed in various directions, making way to the three different fractions. Naruto sweat-dropped at the glare he was receiving from Sasuke—silently challenging the dobe to make fun of his Romeo character. And his nervousness just increased when he saw his other best friend complaining about why it is to be started now. Couldn't they just wait for like, ten years or something, when she'd get enough patience to not strangle the jerk?

"Kaka-sensei," the pinkette whined childishly at the man, who just shook his head and pushed her gently towards Sasuke.

"Hmph." She made a I-am-not-so-happy face and trudged to the where her eternal rival stood—the script in his hand mocking her discreetly. Briefly glaring at the offending piece of paper, she turned her annoyance to Sasuke, who just raised an eyebrow at her. It never failed to get on her nerves. His nonchalant was infuriating on a great deal.

"Hn." Cool and suave as always.

"…"

Sasuke briefly wondered if the pinkette was planning to secretly murder him. Her expression said it all. But he returned the glare nonetheless.

Kakashi resisted bonking both of them like a five-year old, and stood between them.

"Now, now, let's keep the business on a friendly deal."

His request went unheard. This time, he did bonk both of them, smiling satisfyingly when he had both of their attention.

"Now, get to your positions." He didn't request, but _demanded_.

"Hn."

"Fine."

Kakashi smiled again, and called Anko over to help him there. She gave Sakura her script—which she had promptly refused—and told her that they could read the scripts directly for practice and learn them later.

Naruto came over, scratching his head at the wobbly script—or at least that's what it seemed like for him. Seriously, what language was this? And who wrote it anyway?

"And before any of you question," Kakashi started, "there are some changes made that differs from the original script made by our very own Jiraiya-sensei."

Some students turned more horrified at the news. Jiraiya was their Biology teacher, and he was famously known to be a pervert. God knows what he must have changed in the script! But one thing was sure—the script had turned perverted and creepy at the resultant work of Jiraiya. And everyone was scared of it.

Sasuke frowned. Sakura rolled her eyes. Naruto gagged. Hinata fainted. Neji smirked. Tenten groaned. Shikamaru said troublesome (surprise surprise!). Temari cursed. Lee died unyouthfully (Pffff!). And fangirls mourned.

"Let's get this shit over with." It was Kiba who stayed unaffected by the declaration. He knew there was less possibility that his character would have changes. After all, the main spotlight was on Romeo and Juliet.

Sakura stared (and retched) at the script for a few seconds before muttering underlying inaudible curses and asked Kakashi for further instructions. He just told them to read and try the script and _express_ the emotions required. Kakashi had full faith that Sasuke would do injustice to Romeo's character. Knowing his apathetic self, he's bound to kill the feelings and make Shakespeare want to suicide.

Naruto started in a deep voice—"If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark. Now will he sit under a medlar tree, and wish his mistress were that kind of fruit as maids called medlars, when they laugh alone. Romeo, that she were, O, that she were- an open"—he briefly fumbled over the words, but was helped by Hinata, who had regained consciousness a few minutes ago—"et c-caetera, thou a p-poperin pear! Romeo, good night: I'll to my truckle-bed; this field is too cold for me to sleep: Come shall we go?"

Strange enough, Hinata was to play Benvolio's character. Kakashi thought she would look good in a male attire—being the ever pervert he was.

"Go then; for 'tis in vain. To seek him here that means not to be found."

Karin moved forward, grumbling all the way. For some weird reason, she was appointed as the s_creen narrator_. Heck, even her hoard had better roles.

"Enter Romeo. Juliet appears above the window."

The red-head turned her scornful eyes towards the pinkette, signaling it was her turn to make an appearance.

"Ay me!"

"She speaks," said Sasuke. "O, speak again, bright angel. For thou art—as glorious to this night, being o'er my head. As is a winged messenger of heaven."

He said it in such an apathetic tone that Kakashi considered committing suicide. The boy had insulted Romeo's feelings, on a full-range.

"O Romeo, Romeo!"—her green eyes twitched at the cheesy dialogues—"Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my l-love and- WHAT THE FUCK, KAKASHI-SENSEI! THESE DIALOGUES ARE SO CORNY! I'D RATHER DIE THAN SAYING THEM, ESPECIALLY TO _THIS_ BASTARD!" And she finally exploded. Tenten made a agreeing sound from far off, herself being in the same predicament.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the outburst. Leave it to Sakura to make such a declaration without a second thought. And she did it, offending him. Not that she cares anyway…

Sakura kept on shouting profanities, finally getting Kakashi to delay the practice till tomorrow, saying that students need some time to get familiar with their assigned characters.

And with that, the practice ended briefly, with Neji disappointed at not getting to say any of his dialogues, Tenten relieved at not saying those dialogues, and Sasuke and Sakura giving each other a death glare and Naruto trying to break them apart.

Kakashi sighed. It was still a long way off to get his desires results. Why did he have such blockheaded students anyway?

* * *

"Sakura, try this!"

"No."

"_Please._"

"Pig, stop acting like a pig. Wear it yourself!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG." The bored tone of the pinkette hardly showed any enthusiasm in the fight.

Ino let out a frustrated shriek. Sakura had finally scored a chance with Sasuke—the most sought-after guy in the campus—and is refusing to wear the clothes she is offering. Ugh, if she didn't love her best friend; she'd have already killed off the pinkette.

"Saku-chan, just this time, _please_?" The blonde literally shoved her face in Sakura's and stared at her with puppy-dog eyes. Her lower lip trembled, knowing that her friend was a sucker for tears. And she was proved right when Sakura emitted a defeated sigh and held out a hand for the material.

The clothes were all velvety, definitely worn by ancient people. Sakura grimaced at the outfit before pulling it on her yellow top and dark blue jeans short. Pulling the ruffling clothes on, she turned to look in the mirror.

Sakura was kind of a tomboy, one of the reasons she refused the Juliet's role. All that ruffling clothes were not for her. At all.

Ino squealed at her friend's reflection.

"You look so _cute_!" The blonde shrieked.

"I look hideous." The roseate scowled.

"No, you don't. Geez, people these days. No appreciation of beauty, I say!" Ino said in a dramatic manner. Sakura rolled her eyes at the radical behavior of her best friend.

"Pig, I've to go to the gym. I think I forgot my script there." In her tirade to escape the practice, she didn't remember to grab hold of the fallen drafts.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Whatever, forehead. I'll go bug Tenten. Maybe she will try this other dress I have!" The blonde squealed like a pig again, and rushed out of the room, leaving Sakura with an exasperated look.

* * *

She felt the cool tip of the metal grazing her back, and turning around she found her Romeo, clad in straight beige-colored jeans, white shirt, and a blue, collared shirt over the top with sleeves folded up to his elbows, looking devilishly handsome as ever. But that wasn't what astounded her. It was the fact that he was pointing a sword in the middle of her back that sent her flabbergasted. Of course she knew that the sword was a fake one, but it was a sword nonetheless! And she hated sharp things!

"What the fuck, Sasuke? You're supposed to be my fucking Romeo! Romeos don't attack their Juliet!" She screamed, trying to squirm around.

Sasuke smirked, enjoying her discomfort. He would have just passed this room without as much sparing her a glance, if she wasn't wearing _this_. He raised his eyebrows at her attire. Her pink skirt flowed onto the floor, accompanied with a velvety forest green jacket over the top, the full sleeves going past her palms, the stand collar of the jacket hidden by the mass of pink locks. So this was Juliet's attire, huh?

Not bad, especially when the pinkette had matched the said colors with her own features. That obnoxious pink hair stood out amongst the crowd; making her a vulnerable prey. He had been seeking a chance to touch those luscious pastel pink tresses at least once, but he missed his chance many times, mainly because of that damned emerald eyes. They shone with such light that sun was nothing compared to them. There was always a lively spark in those eyes.

He knew he was fatally attracted to her, but he must resist. After all, he couldn't make a move unless he knew that his feelings are reciprocated. Given the current circumstances, he could just assume her dislike towards him is strong, judging from her reactions. He craved for her. He craved to touch that milky skin of hers, wondering if it's as smooth as silk as it appeared to be. And those pink supple lips, looking heavenly soft as always. He yearned to feel them against his own. So badly.

But as the cruel fate would have it, he had deemed her as his fangirl when he first met her, and lost his chance thereafter. If just he had not been a jerk back then, he wouldn't have to act as her eternal rival in order to gain her attention. But things cannot be changed. And he wasn't the one to wallow over the past. He had to make things right, but not before confirming her feelings towards him. For now, he could enjoy teasing her, and provoking reactions. He loved all her reactions, especially when she gets angry and her skin flushes pink with anguish.

"Hn, and you're supposed to be my Juliet. Then how come Juliet talks in such a vulgar way to her beloved Romeo?" He chided her, as if he was talking to a five-year old.

Knowing he had set her off, just like he wanted to, he pulled the fake sword back, and walked to her front, facing her. Once again, after reaching his destined place, he raised the sword, and ran his fingers over the cool metal, noticing the pair of his favorite eyes trailing his movements. A smirk graced his lips before he banged the blade on the ground right in front of the pinkette. Sakura immediately let out a shriek and jumped back a step, both of her hands clasped in front of her chest, eyes shut tight closed.

Once again, Sasuke was attracted to her form. He always liked the pure innocence of her face, and about everything else. He liked that part of her best—her innocence. Sure she tended to be childish sometimes, or rather every time, but she didn't fake any emotion. She was not corrupted by the deceptions of lies and deceits, cheatings and backstabbing. She was naïve, he concluded. But he liked that. Though, she needed someone to protect her from all these misconceptions. And he'd gladly be her cover. _But_, he needed her to _confirm_ it. It'd be downright shameful for him if he was _rejected_.

But he'd worry about that later, seeing as his cherry blossom was staring at him, more precisely as the hand that held the sword. He almost chuckled at that. Didn't she know that it was a fake sword? It'd do her no harm. And he is the last person who'd ever try to hurt her. But she didn't need to know that…yet.

"Scared, Pinky? You don't need to be…not yet anyway." He enjoyed the way she glared at him ruthlessly. It was his guilty pleasure, and he always succumbed to her charms, without letting her know.

He moved the sword and pointed it upwards, towards the red and brown ceiling of the gym. Sakura, with her wide eyes staring at the place he was pointing, moved forward, and closed the space between them. They were standing next to each other now, but only Sasuke noticed this. His eyes visibly darkened as the aspect of her being so close to him. He watched as she peered above, searching the spot that he pointed towards, probably wondering what he was pointing at.

Sakura turned to face him, and noticed the smoldering stare he was giving her. She'd have raised an eyebrow in question if she hadn't felt her breath leave her body at the emotions trailing in his eyes. She couldn't place them, but she could see their _presence_. If someone had told her that, she'd have laughed at the mere thought. Sasuke Uchiha? And emotions? They never come in one sentence, that's what she thought, until now. A pink hue started to spread around her cheeks, unexpectedly. Damn. What was happening to her? What was this Uchiha doing to her?

Sasuke immediately noticed the pink shade extending on her soft cheeks, and he briefly had an urge to kiss them, but again, he resisted. Still, he needed to get out of this situation, for he was not sure how long he could refrain. So, he brought back the metal piece and struck the pinkette at the back of her head gently. As expected, she groaned at the slight pain and leveled at him a vicious glare that could have killed flying unicorns.

Sakura rubbed the spot where he hit, and hissed at him. But it seemed as if he was not over yet. He raised the sword again, and moved his face closer to her. Once he was right in front of her, he glided the sword against her temple, tracing her skin with it till it went past her chin. The forest green eyes of the pinkette followed the movements of the sword as it grazed her skin, leaving a cold feeling behind. Finally, the metal piece rested under her chin, forcing her to look directly forward.

Sasuke slowly paced back, sword still in the place, and stopped at an arm's length. But the pinkette seemed to have her own mind, as she moved to her left, trying to escape the clutches of the blade. The Uchiha genius wouldn't have it, and moved to his left as well, both of them pacing a circular pattern. He smirked as the pink-haired girl narrowed her eyes at him.

His smirk grew smugly, and settled for a mischievous grin. But it soon vanished as the girl before him placed her hand over the hemline of her skirt, and tossed it off her body, effectively surprising him. He let out a barely audible 'whoa' before composing himself after he noticed that she still had her dark blue jeans shorts hidden under that long skirt. For a moment he feared that she was exposing herself to his eyes, and if that were the case, he wouldn't have been able to control himself from ravishing her right then and there. A sudden melodic laugh snapped him out of his internal turmoil. He observed the girl in front of him as she laughed loudly at his stupor.

He scowled at the predicament he got himself into. Well, it was not his fault anyway. The pinkette decided to surprise him by her sudden strip attack, didn't she? That settles the matter. His reaction was perfectly justified. End. Of. The. Matter.

But still, he didn't mind it, as he got to hear the angel's laugh. As cliché as it sounds, he did liked her, if not loved. For a second he contemplated before moving towards the radio stationed by the rim of the stage. He checked the two cassettes lying next to the device, before putting the one he preferred into the radio. He pressed the on button, and picked himself up, turning to face his love interest. The loud music echoed in the big room, startling Sakura at the sudden drumming noise.

_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside._

He smirked at the irony of the situation. They were doing a drama based on the play, and this song was just too suiting for them. He gauged the pinkette's reaction, seeing her face him quizzically with those innocent eyes.

_Check yes Juliet _

_Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight._

He held his hand forward, offering her the right to dance with him. His smirked widened at the prospect of the upcoming chorus of the song. It'll surely add some enlightenment for her bewildered state.

_Lace off your shoes_

_Ay Oh Ay Ohhh  
Here's how we do:_

Her eyes went as wide as saucers, finally understanding the meaning of his hand thrusted towards her direction. Slowly, albeit carefully, she walked to him, clearly not seeing any reason for refusing his offer. And she loved this song anyway.

_Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart _

_If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart. _

_Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run. _

_Forever will be  
You and me_.

She placed her hand on his, and was immediately pulled closer by him. She gawked at the bold move he made, but didn't complain otherwise. She never knew this side of chicken-butt guy. Hell, she thought the only thing he excelled at was brooding and making irate comebacks. She felt his left hand snaking around her waist, the other one tracing the trail where he had his sword travelled from. The feeling of his fingers on her skin was like setting it on blazing fire. Unwanted emotions surfaced in her heart at the unexpected touch. Shit, she's losing her mean hook.

All this time, she kept her emotions under wrap, wanting to prove him that she was not a fangirl. What emotions she felt for him were not estimated to that of a fangirl. But if she had let him know about it, that she indeed, in fact, liked him, or possibly loved him, he'd never have looked back at her. So she did what she could do to gain his attention, even if it's something she'd rather not do, irritate him. She loved to provoke reactions out of him though. It was _fun_. Or more like her brink of sanity that kept her from drowning into his charm. But she still hated his guts.

_Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting _

_Yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out _

_And don't tell a soul goodbye._

He glided them into what seemed like a fast paced ball dance. Her clumsy steps were covered by his elegant ones. They moved back and forth, in circular motions, sometimes he spun her around, and pulled her closer, more than she was before. He directed them to match the upbeat song, and moved her effortlessly. A cheeky smile made its way to Sakura's face, as she started to enjoy herself, and the feeling of his hands around her. She felt protected, secured.

_Run baby run, _

_Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart _

_If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, _

_Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run baby run, _

_Forever will be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me _

The song ended, and their movements came to a halt. That's where she felt nervous all over. She hadn't thought what she would do after this was over as she was too engraved in their short dancing moment. They stayed in that position, staring at each other's eyes, one with a smoldering look and another with a nervous one.

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.

Both of them snapped their head to the source of sudden intrusion. And there stood Kakashi, their homeroom teacher, with what seemed like a pleased expression. It was hard to identify 'cause of his mask. Neither of them dared to move, in fear of breaking their little makeshift heaven. But they would have to, eventually.

"So my dear students have been practicing under my nose, huh? Well, why didn't you inform your dear sensei about your get together?"

Sasuke resisted hissing at his teacher for bringing up the topic. Now he'd definitely have to separate himself from Sakura. The pink-haired girl on the other hand just turned to him with a smirk, a plan conveying through her eyes. After a second, Sasuke caught on what she was silently saying. And he slowly intertwined his left hand with her right one.

Both of them gave a mischievous glance at Kakashi—who was confused at not being able to figure out what they were communicating through their eyes—and dashed off towards the stairs, and ran in the direction of the costumes room.

* * *

Stumbling and getting balanced by Sasuke all the way, they finally manage to reach the room, and found the costumes tossed all over the place. Not caring about the mess, the roseate walked into the room, eyes wide as she discovered the costumes for their play. Everything was sparkling and glittering, blinding them momentarily. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow, thinking that the costumes were a bit overboard.

Sakura took a piece of dark blue scarf, and held it in front of her companion. Sasuke stared at the velvety piece with a questioning look.

"What?" He asked monotonously.

"It's so beautiful!" She squealed like a small child who just discovered a candy factory.

"So?" He sounded as bored as ever.

Sakura gasped. "So? That's all you have to say? Can't you see how pretty this scarf is! I've never seen something like this before!" And she went on and on yapping and gushing about the trivial piece. He briefly remembered Anko's warning of not coming in this room, for the costumes were to remain a secret for everyone. If anyone were to come here right now, they'd be caught. And the result would _not_ be happy.

He tried to call her over her gushing reverie, only to get ignored. He'd have let her continue—as she looked quite cute while daydreaming—if it weren't for the sudden noise of footsteps he heard. Quickly, as a reflex, he pulled her further inside, behind the shelves, and removed all the distance between them. The effect was instant, and visible. He heard the gush of her exhale, the way her body heat felt against his own, the perfect way she fitted in his arms. He was slightly aware of the footstep entering the room both of them occupied, and preferred to keep them anonymous to the intruder.

He tried (really hard), to keep his raging emotions under check and to keep his overwhelming needs in control. He heard a familiar voice, closely resembling to their drama teacher.

"See, this is what I was talking about. The costumes, and other decoration material, everything is specially ordered from the Romeo and Juliet Costume Store, where each and every piece is alluring to human eyes. After all, being a Drama teacher has its quirks, especially when I'm a perfectionist."

"Hai hai. But I still think you went overboard, Anko."

He recognized the second voice as Kakashi's. _Of course_ the person is Kakashi. Why else would have they found him in the gym? Damn Kakashi. Always meddling their _alone_ time. And damn Anko, for accompanying him.

Now, they just have to wait till both the teachers exit, and just go _away_. Because _dammit,_ this was their time, and he was slipping out of _control_. Not that he had much to begin with. Each second was agonizing for him. Seconds turned to minutes, and finally—to his relief and her panic—the footsteps resounded as the two teachers exited.

For a moment, both of them didn't dare to move, fearing that someone might hear them. But when five minutes passed and there was no acknowledgement of anyone's presence for a good few meters, Sakura shifted, squirming a bit in his tight hold, nervousness filling her to the brim at being pressed so snugly against him. But to her surprise, his hold didn't lessen even a bit, but instead, he pulled her closer—if possible—with one arm, and let his other hand touch trace her cheekbones like he did when they were dancing. His feather-like caress sent her insides in a flutter, her body unconsciously melting against his touch.

This was something that kept her from grasping the surroundings. For the moment, it was just him and her. He hesitated, then moved downwards. Slowly but unsurely, he pressed his lips against hers and waited—for her to shove him back. But to his surprise, no force was exerted by the pinkette except for the answering of his kiss by pressing her soft lips to his. Quickly overcoming his brief shock, he responded full-on. Their lips moved in sync, albeit unsurely.

Sakura couldn't think straight. All she was aware of was the feel of his lips on hers, his hands moving up and down her sides, leaving a hot trail behind them. The reality was a far off destination for them, until the scarf landed from her hands on the ground and they heard the noise of the door shut closed..

And that did it. Both of them scrambled away from each other, but not really. Trying to regain their lost breath, they reflected on their previous actions. Confusion clouded their minds at the aspect of their sudden emotions rushing out. All hidden feelings were exposed to each other.

He opened his mouth at the same time she did, and closed it thereafter. Both of them remained silent, him 'cause he had nothing to say, and she 'cause she had many things to say.

For a minute, both remained unmoving. A small shy smile crept up to Sakura's face, while Sasuke had a smirk grace his lips. It was a moment of total hilarity yet of total authenticity.

Their cheeks were blazing hot, well, in Sakura's case, that is. Sasuke just had a tint of pink that was barely visible. Well, that was awkward.

It took a moment for Sakura realize that the door was closed.

She was stuck here with Sasuke.

_She_ was stuck here with Sasuke.

She was _stuck_ here with Sasuke.

She was stuck here _with_ Sasuke.

She was stuck here with _Sasuke_.

And she exploded. She ran to the door, and tried to pry it open.

"Open! Open! Open!" She chanted over and over again, as if some god up there will hear her prayer and grant her her wish.

Sasuke stared at her pitiful attempt of grasping the door open, even though she knew it was locked from outside and there was no way out.

"Sakura…?" He tried calling her over.

Still struggling to open the door, she paid no heed to his call.

His eyes twitched at the prospect of being ignored. Nobody ignores an Uchiha dammit.

"Pinky," he hissed out.

"What, chicken-butt?" The pinkette snapped. He still had the nerve to call her that?

"Stop shouting, idiot. If anyone hears us, it'll lead to more problems."

Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but stopped when she realized he was right. Giving him a scowl, she pouted at the door, expecting it to open itself. When that didn't happened, she turned to face Sasuke with anime tears.

Sasuke sweat-dropped at her expression. Geez, she's a 17 year old girl for god's sake. She is not supposed to cry in such situations. And did she really expect the door to open itself? How delusional can this pinkette get?

"We don't have any choice. We've to wait till someone opens the door tomorrow and get out with the first chance we get." He didn't exactly use the term _sneak out_ 'cause that would be undignified for an Uchiha.

Sakura opened her mouth to whine but Sasuke cut her off by placing his lips on her. And the rest of her words were drowned out.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to sunlight shining down on his face brightly, momentarily blinding him when he opened his eyes. A brief movement caught his attention as he took in his surroundings. He'd shed his jacket at night before embracing her to sleep. He gazed below and saw a mop of pink hair resting on his chest. The remembrance of events from yesterday brought a small smile on his face. Yes, a _smile_. But that's because he had a reason. It seems that his feelings are reciprocated.

He must thank Kakashi and Anko sometime for locking the door. Last night, the pinkette and he had to use each other's body heat to shield themselves from the brutal cold air. The window couldn't be closed courtesy of the big cupboards between. Well, he could have jumped here and there and closed the window if he really wanted, but che, why would he miss the chance of hugging the roseate? Simple. He'd _never _miss it.

He was no fool to deny what he _needed_. He knew he was in love. In love with this crazy, obnoxious, bad-mouthing, angsty Pink-haired girl. But he wouldn't have her any other way. She was the light in his life. The sunshine of his happiness. She was his everything, and without her, he was nothing. Sensing a movement in his peripheral vision, he looked as the pink mop began to move groggily and yawned.

He wished he could kiss her right then. She has long aback crossed the borderline of appeal.

"Hn."

Sakura looked around, and took in her surroundings. Memories flooded back to her mind as she sensed the lean body she was resting on. A blush made itself known on the pinkette's cheeks.

Sasuke smirked at the rosy shade she was turning in. Well, now she wasn't the usual tomboy, was she? He smirked lightly, and helped her up along with himself. A brief moment of silence passed.

"So…" The pinkette trailed off.

"Hn."

"What now?"

"Hn."

"Grrrr."

"Hn. We should try to get out." He decided to not mess with her. She _can_ be scary a times. What? Don't ask _him_!

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. And pray tell how to do that?" He could practically _feel _the sarcasm flowing from her.

Touché.

"We can always sleep again." His smirk turned into a know-it-all one.

Sakura blushed, catching on his perverted trail of thoughts, and smacked him on the arm. He winced at the contact. Geez, this pinkette has some brutal strength.

"Hn. We don't any other choice than to wait for someone to open the door."

"True."

* * *

Anko turned left, making her way to the costume room. She was excited at the way those costumes were made. It'd be thrilling to try out this drama fandom in this school. And what's more? She'd get all the credit for it too! Sure Kakashi had a partake in this, but meh, she made it a piece of cake.

Just imagining the tortured expressions of her students fuels her sadist nature. Watching those faggots work their ass off was her guilty pleasure.

Finally making the last turn, she jingled the keys in her hand and thrusted it into the keyhole.

* * *

"So…"

"Hn."

Sakura sighed. Every time she tried to make a conversation, it turned out like this.

"Listen; if you're gonna be like this all the time, I'd have second thoughts on continuing whatever this thing going on between us." She looked ready to rip out her hair.

He sighed. Damn woman. Annoying as well as demanding.

"Hn. What do you want me to do?" Even though he said it in a bored tone, he was a tiny bit curious himself as to what she's going to demand.

"Well, since you're the Romeo…." She made a cute thoughtful face whilst twiddling her fingers, her face heating up.

"Hn?"

"Then… can I be your… Juliet?" She didn't dare stare into his eyes, knowing those onyx pools will make this harder.

"Hn, you already are." He smirked down at her, lifting her face with his hand, staring right into her forest green eyes. His eyes held absolute honesty, and not trace of any lies or deceits.

"Wha—"

And he claimed her lips again.

* * *

_Click._

Silence.

Stare. _Gawk._

"UCHIHA! HARUNO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FAGGOTS DOING HERE HOGGING UP EACH OTHER IN MY COSTUMES ROOM! KAKASHI, YOU'RE SO _**DEAD**_."

* * *

**Okay, so, don't kill me for late update, alright?**

**My fourth one-shot, whoohoo! And it's longer than Quiescence. Well, this fic is dedicated to _SakuraluvSasuke0718_ for drawing an awesome cover pic for this fic. There are still four pics. left to be done, but not sure exactly _when_. So yeah, check out the cover pic. definitely, and tell me what you though of it in your review.**

**Here is the link. Just remove the spaces, and please see it.**

_h t t p : / sasusaku- uchiha0718. deviantart. com/ art/ Cover- Romeo- and- Juliet- Our- Story- 303845353_

**Yes, check it out _NAOW. A_nd definitely tell me about it in your reviews :D**

**_SakuraluvSasuke0718_ is a great artist on deviantart, and definitely much talented and skilled. When I saw the cover pic first time, I almost cried at the beauty of it. It screamed TALENTED. She's my crime buddy, by the way. We both are always chatting, sometimes in deviantart, sometimes on fb. Mostly on DA.**

**If you ever feel like joining me in the DA chatroom, here's the link: **_h t t p : / chat. deviantart. com/ chat/ CherryBlossomLovers _ **Just remove the spaces :D_  
_**

**Join anytime you wish, it's fun there. And we even do role plays there. I played Itachi once XD I've got many buddies on DA now XD It's so awesome there, a different world *dreamysigh* Currently, she's not speaking to me 'cause she's busy speaking with someone else. I feel lonely *emocorner***

**Well, lease review this one. I'd love to know what you thought of this one-shot.**

**Ah well, now everyone there remembers I exist, so I'll go play emo there ;D I chose to play Sasuke *smirk***

**Well, do review. I'll get Eau De Nil chapter 3 by some 3-4 days, okay? Don't kill me till then -_-"**

**So REVIEW please.**


End file.
